Learning to Live
by labellaleigh
Summary: She escaped. Survived. But sometimes just surviving is not enough. And when she meets her green eyed stranger, she just might learn how to live. An Edward and Bella story. Drabble-Fic. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Escape**_

Looking down at my stomach, I couldn't help but touch it.

I turned to the side, looked in the mirror, looking for the difference.

Sliding my hand across my midsection, I took a stuttering breath.

_No…_

"Isabella!"

Without even realizing it, I clutched to my stomach as if I could protect it. I looked back at the mirror and knew I would meet up with my fearful eyes.

"Isabella!"

I had to get out. I ran towards my closet to pull out my backpack and started to fill it up with anything I could get my hands on.

It wouldn't be long before he would be here.

Pulling out my shoebox, I reached for the cash I knew would be bundled inside.

It wasn't much but it was enough. For now.

I can hear the boots stomping up the steps. One by one. Closer.

The doorknob is being jiggled. I locked it thankfully. The pounding of the door begins...

"Isabella! I know you're in there! Open the goddamn door!"

I stepped backwards, slowly reaching for my destination.

Dropping my bag out the window, I am half way out when I look down.

_Don't chicken out now!_

I took breath and looked back at the door.

"Isabella! I'm going to break this fucking door down!"

The creaking of the door lets me know I don't have long. He will break it if he has to.

That was enough for me to have courage.

Taking my hand off the window seal for just a second, I place my hand over my stomach and say a little prayer.

_Please God… protect us. _

The door bursts open and I jump for my freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Sweet Home**

The alarm clock disrupts my sleep and I can't help but groan before slapping my hand over the offending device.

Sitting up, I reach my arms above my head, stretching out my sore muscles. A result from the night before. When I open my eyes, I look around at my surroundings and pull the quilt up to my chest, leaning my cheek against my knee.

_It was just a dream… he can't hurt me anymore._

The room was… nice… considering it was just a rundown motel. But it was enough, it wasn't _that place_. The small kitchenette that held a coffee pot and a tiny fridge below. Across from that was the bathroom. This was it. This was home.

I slid out of bed and placed my slippers on.

I may not have minded the place, but that doesn't mean I would risk whatever shit was embedded in the carpet.

It was still dark out and it wouldn't be long before I needed to get to work.

I walked up to the cracked mirror of my bathroom and took in my appearance.

I was losing weight, fast. The dark circles under my eyes are just proof of how little sleep I do get. My brown eyes, dulled. I look down at my stomach and see the tiniest bump.

Noticeable only to me.

Proof that I had survived.

I wipe the traitor tear before it even reaches my cheek.

"Get a grip." I scold myself while taking a brush to my hair, practically ripping out the tangles.

_**A/N: Stay with me?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Eyes**

I pour the coffee.

Write down orders.

Balance trays.

Try to smile. Try.

Repeat.

"Bella."

Pour the coffee.

Write the orders down.

Balance trays.

Smile… try.

"Bella?"

I turn my head and see Alice standing there. She has this look on her face. Like she _knows. _

Trying to muster as much energy to match hers, I reply "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I know you're still probably trying to settle in here but you look like you could use a night out." She looks hopeful and her smile is almost contagious.

Almost.

I appreciate her offer. She's been trying to get me to open up since the day I stumbled inside the diner with my wet sneakers, looking like a drowned rat.

"Thanks Alice. But I'm working a double today; I don't think I'll be able to." I let her down easy.

"A double? Again? Bella, that's the fourth time this week. You've got to be exhausted by now." She looks at me in surprise. "Besides, the place is practically dead so I don't see tonight being worth being here. Come on, it's a Friday night. I'm sure Emmett would let you off." Again with her being hopeful.

"I don't know…" I try to come up with an excuse. But I come up short.

"Alright." Alice resigns… for now. "Well, if you get off early I'll be over at Kevin's Bar and Grill. I'll have a beer with your name on it."

I nod my head reluctantly. I don't even tell her that I don't drink.

"I'll think about it. No promises though." I tell her.

Alice's face lights up and I swear she bounced.

"Great! It will probably be around eight. Let me know if you need a lift, kay?"

Again I just nod my head and pick up the new pot of coffee.

The sun began to set and the rain poured steadily. The diner was pretty much empty, just like Alice predicted. She had left just a few minutes before, passing a tall man walking in from the rain.

"Bella, you have a customer at table six." Rose, the other waitress here at the diner informs me. I grab my notepad and pot of coffee.

I head over to table six and see the back of a gentleman sitting there, slouched over. He looks like he doesn't want to be bothered, but I don't want there to be any reason to get fired. I needed this job.

I poured him a cup of coffee and place it in front of him. His long fingers gingerly wraps around the steaming cup, warming them up from the frigid cold outside.

"Thanks." His said without looking up and took a sip of his coffee.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked, pulling out my pen. He shook his head and lifted the coffee up letting me know that was all he wanted.

"Let me know if you need anything." I began to back away before he looked straight at me.

I felt my entire being freeze.

All I could do was stare back at his green eyes.

He looks at my name tag and a smile forms on his face.

"Thanks again, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Curse**

I feel my stomach tighten.

Twisting.

Light headed.

I don't feel right.

I feel… I feel…

"Excuse me…" I blurt out to the green eyed man and run. As carefully as I could, I place the coffee pot near the register and run towards the bathroom.

I barely make it in time.

I empty out my stomach and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

I wait, hoping that I won't lose it again and lean back against the wall.

I placed my hand over my stomach and silently curse the being growing inside me.

I hate _it._

And I know I shouldn't.

"Bella?" I hear Rose walking into the bathroom. "Bella, are you alright?"

I flush the toilette and make my shameful appearance towards the sink.

"I'm fine," I croak out, hating the sound of my voice at that moment. I'm nervous Rose is going to tell Emmett… I'll be told to go home, I just know it. "I don't think my lunch agreed with me." I try to make it sound like it was nothing.

Rose looks at me with calculating violet eyes.

Like she is trying to figure me out.

Catch me in a lie.

I try to smile and manage it pretty well.

She raises her sculpted eyebrow at me and purses her lips.

"Alright," Rose says finally. "Well I'm taking off for the night." And walks out the bathroom.

I loosen my grip on the porcelain bowl and feel my nerves calm slightly.

But then I remember the man I left sitting in my section.

"Shit!"

I splash a little water on my face and make my way back to the dining room.

When I look over at the booth where the green eyed man sat, he is no longer there.

The sounds of the bell ringing catches my attention and I see the green eyed man make his way back out in the rain.

And then he's gone.

I pick up his empty mug and the coins he left for his cup of coffee.

And under the mug was a folded up twenty dollar bill. For me.

I look back at the door, where the green eyed man had just left.

And I hastily tuck the bill into my pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

_I've been asked about my posting schedule. As of right now, I don't have one. I will post as I finish a chapter. I'm 22 days away from my due date and I'm hoping to have this little story wrapped up before then. Let's just hope I don't go into early labor LOL – _

_Enjoy and don't forget to review =)_

**Window**

My feet can barely carry myself back to the motel room. The walk isn't too long, but tonight it feels like its dragging on. For the first time since I found myself in this small town, I feel a little more… happiness?

No.

Not happy. But maybe less miserable?

Yeah.

Less miserable.

The kindness of the green eyed man made me realize that not all hope is lost. It also made me wonder why he would give such a large tip after only a cup of coffee. I don't think he even got his refill.

But it was all he wanted.

I pass by the place Alice had invited me to and I stop. I usually never stop while I'm on my destination, but I do. It's only ten at night and the bar is in full swing.

The wall size window in the front allows me to see the activity inside and it doesn't take me long to find Alice. Her and Rose, dressed up and out of our waitress uniform, look so much different. The icy exterior that Rose usually wears seems to have melted away as she talks adamantly to the group of people.

Alice, who is usually more upbeat, seems to be more subdued, leaning against a good looking blond man with a crooked smile and a cowboy hat.

This was their life outside the diner.

One that I'm a part of.

The scene makes me remember a time I was like them. Carefree, relaxed and social. Memories, whether I liked it or not, flooded my mind.

"_Come on Isabella! We're about to start a game." Jessica yells over the music being blasted throughout the house. My head was a little foggy and couldn't help the giggle rise up my chest from the feeling. I make my way through the crowded room and settle myself with the usual crowd. _

_Riley wraps his arm around my shoulders and gives me a gentle squeeze. _

"_Hey beautiful," his whisky breath fanned over my face and kisses me deeply. I lean against him and look over at all the other couples laughing and goofing around. Lauren and Tyler are practically having sex on the other side of the table, paying no mind to the people around them._

"_So bitches, what are we playing this time?" I shout out with a huge grin on my face and take a drink of Riley's beer. _

I can still hear the laughter of my old friends and now I wonder what they were all up to.

Did they notice I was even gone?

Probably not.

I pull my jacket tighter around myself and tear my eyes away from the bar. I continue my way back to my destination. Alone.

I had no business witnessing the lives of my coworkers outside of the diner.

It was not my place.


	6. Announcement  Please Read

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. But I knew this was my only way to get this all out at once.

I promise you I haven't given up on my stories. In fact, I have been working on bits and pieces, trying to get back in the groove of things. On December 19th, I had my baby boy. On February 28th, I lost my mother suddenly. With those major events, I don't know when I'll be able to get back into writing again. I'm still grieving with the loss of my mom, take care of my little guy and plan a move to New York in less than a month (found out yesterday). I haven't been able to wrap my head around everything and I'm still confused with it all.

Thank you so much for your patience. Maybe once I get settled in NY, I will be able to sit down and write without wanting to cry. This was something my mom has encouraged me to do and it's just too soon to start back up.

If you want to keep up with everything, I'll be on my twitter - labellaleigh

-Leigh


End file.
